


Feel For You

by Magnex91



Series: ImagineSilentHill Fic Collection [4]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bogeyman Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, No Dialogue, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnex91/pseuds/Magnex91
Summary: "The tenderness of the act is replaced with desperation." Alex/Gender Neutral Reader. Written for 100 Followers on my imagines blog.





	Feel For You

Alex had never looked lower to you. His hands were bound in his lap. Those eyes, usually so full of righteous fury, were gazing into the grated floor, as if he could change what was going to happen to him. Maybe he could have, if only you had come to him sooner. If only you could have shown him what mercy was. It wasn’t an apology, but it was the best thing you had. 

There were no words between the two of you when you approached him. Nothing needed to be said. Your hands caressed his face, guiding him to look up at you. His eyes were overcast with sadness, a sandstorm on the verge of death. You stood over him, holding his head, nose to nose. His hands trailed down your chest, prompting chills. All at once, his hand slipping between your legs. You gasped, but more from the snap of pleasure that jolted through your body than any actual surprise. This was his nature now; it made sense that this was what he wanted. What he found comforting. 

He lifted his hips up, straining against the bonds that held him. There was a ridge of hardness there. You shimmied his jeans and boxers past his hips, down to his knees. You held him closer as you bared yourself to his distant gaze. Your fingers caressed his erection, your touch was feather-light on him. He twitched faintly under your fingertips. As you stroked him, his fingers went between your legs, circling your entrance. Making sure you can take him. 

You climbed into his lap and pulled his head against your chest. With a whimper and a slipping sensation, he’s inside you. Alex whines and feebly bucks his hips against yours. Your grind down on him, hard. You set the pace for him, a fast, needy speed that makes him slide around inside you. It’s not a loveless union, but the tenderness of the act is replaced with desperation. A need to bring him back to himself, and maybe escape from this hellscape together. 

You came, clinging to him as you rode him. You hissed his name like a prayer, Alex, Alex,  _Alex_ , hoping he would come back to you. But its in vain. Even as Alex dug his fingernails into your thighs, burying his cock in you and coming undone inside you, the town still holds claim over him. You gaze into his eyes, seeing nothing but dull resolve, and know that you are too late to save him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I know it was quick, but I had the concept floating around for a while and someone thought that I should use it for my 100 Followers celebration. If you're interested in following that blog, the username is imaginesilenthill and its over on Tumblr.


End file.
